


Alternate Methods of Interrogation

by M_Bareil



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Bareil/pseuds/M_Bareil
Summary: From the perspective of Tohru Adachi, a particularly obstinate suspect in a murder case refuses to answer his questions. Exasperated, Adachi resorts to some different interrogation tactics.
Kudos: 5





	Alternate Methods of Interrogation

_This girl is really getting on my nerves_. I feel my mouth start to twitch as my annoyance begins to show on my face. Sensing my frustration, the woman I’m trying to interrogate begins to smirk. A girl in her mid-twenties, she has dirty blonde, curly hair, a small, rounded nose, and a dark mole on the left side of her chin, close to her mouth. Her smirk moves the mole up, almost like it’s taunting me. Even more irritated now, I drop my friendly façade. Angry that she’s taking advantage of my frustration and now has the power in this situation, I know that she won’t talk unless I change tactics.

I lean back in my chair while staring at her, contemplating my next move. I must have been taking a while, because the woman begins to squirm under my unwavering stare. Seeing her discomfort, it finally occurs to me what situation we’re in. Dojima and all the good officers have gone home already. The only ones left are me and those who also take part in what I’m about to do. It’s mutually agreed upon to turn a deaf ear to whatever we here coming from the interrogation room. Spotting a change in my face, the woman’s gaze begins to dart around nervously, looking for a way out, but I am positioned directly between her and the exit. It’s locked anyway. As I slowly look her up and down, I feel my face break back into a smile. _Now who’s smirking, bitch_?

Now visibly uncomfortable, she begins to fidget, tugging on her handcuffs which bind her to the heavy, metal table. I rise, plastering my usual friendly smile back on my face. “Here, let me help you with that.” I gently take her by the wrist, and as I start to unlock her handcuffs, I can sense her begin to relax a little. _She has no idea what’s coming next_. Desire beginning to well up inside me, I feel my cock twitch in my pants in anticipation. Once the handcuffs fall open, I tighten my grip on her arm, and she gasps in surprise. In one quick motion, I whirl her chair around and tilt it so the back is against the table, and I handcuff her wrist to the chair. Once she hears the click of the handcuffs, her face flushes to a deathly, pale, white as she cowers under me. Thoroughly enjoying the power I have over her, I lean down and drop my voice down to a hoarse whisper into her ear, “This is your last chance. Tell me what I want to know, and you’ll make things a _lot_ easier on yourself.”

I pull back to allow her to respond. Her lip starts quivering as she stammers out some sort of response. I’ve been in the police force long enough to know when someone’s lying, though, and the sight of that stupid mole bobbing up and down only adds to my annoyance at her obstinance. _Clearly, she needs to be broken_. Tired of her inanity, I take a fistful of her hair and jerk her head back painfully. My voice lowers an octave as I calmly inform her, “I see two holes in your testimony, and so now it’s my job to fill them.” Suddenly realizing her lies weren’t saving her, she begins squirming furiously, but there’s nothing she can do. Still holding her hair with my right hand, I undo my belt buckle and fly with my left hand, freeing my already hard cock from its prison. _Heh, she looks kind of cute when she’s scared_. I jerk her head back once more, causing her to gasp in pain. That’s all the opening I needed; I jam my cock into her mouth before she can close it again. A small gasp escapes my lips as I start to furiously pump in and out of her face. Tears start to stream from her eyes as she gags on my shaft. _At least from this angle, I can’t see her mole_. “Come on, you know the penalty for resisting an officer of the law,” I taunt her. I continue at this pace for a while, enjoying the sensation of my head hitting the back of her throat. My breathing growing ragged from exertion and pleasure, I eventually feel a new sensation which takes me by surprise. She’s no longer resisting. Far from it, actually. She’s now actually sucking. The shock plus the added pressure is enough to make me explode in her mouth. A deep groan escapes me as I feel my cock twitch and my cum spurt down her throat. Once my orgasm subsides, I pull out and look at her in wonder.

She’s sitting there, sides heaving with a look of ecstasy on her face as a bit of my cum dribbles down out of her mouth, concealing that hateful mole. Enjoying this effect I had on her, I laugh derisively as I say, “I’m glad to see you’re mending your story. There’s still one hole left, though, however small.” Upon hearing my words, her eyes light with desire, and she mouths the word “please.” Seeing her desire puts a bit of life back in my cock, but I haven’t forgotten her taunting and teasing from earlier. In complete control, I take the time to loosen my tie and remove my jacket. I notice her gazing hungrily at my cock all the while. _I have her right where I want her_. I slink over to her and begin to remove her pants and underwear, revealing her glistening pussy. _Holy shit, she’s wet. I’m going to make her sorry she ever taunted me_. My cock fully hard again, I poke it at her entrance, causing her to cry out in torturous joy. I do this for about as long as I can take it before telling her, “Since you’re so hardheaded, let’s see if I can penetrate your defenses.” With that, I plunge into her with such vigor that she almost falls out of the chair in a spasm as she orgasms immediately. I refuse to give her rest though, so I furiously thrust my entire length into her, filling the room with the sound of skin slapping against skin. Still maintaining my pace, I lean down and grunt in her ear, “You know, there’s a reason we call this place ‘the slammer.’” Too far gone to form an intelligible response, all she can do is moan with pleasure. Looking at what I had reduced her to only turns me on even more, and I feel my climax rising. I start to lose my rhythm as the sensation comes ever closer to the surface. I feel her squeeze around me in anticipation, and this causes us both to climax together. I let out a low growl as my cock pulses inside her, releasing its seed.

Once we both recover from our shared climax, I pull out of her and zip my pants back up. Still panting, I look at her and the mess we made. _I’ll have to get one of the prisoners to clean that up_. I unlock her handcuffs and escort her back to her cell. Before I leave, I tell her, “I’m glad to see you finally opened up for me. I’ll have more questions for you tomorrow.”


End file.
